In succession to standing devices, such as PCs (Personal Computer), TVs (Television), and so on, the evolution of mobile devices, such as smart phones, Tablet PCs, and so on, is remarkable. Although standing devices and mobile devices have initially been evolving in each of their respective fields by being differentiated from one another, such fields have become non-distinctive with the recent advent of the digital convergence boom.
Additionally, with such development or change in the environment of the digital devices, expectation levels of users have also increased gradually, thereby causing an increase in a request for supporting a more diverse range of high-quality services or applications.